


Lacy Roses

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Nerds, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, SpUK Week 2017, Tattoos, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “Very well… I must learn more about this kind of thing. You’re to meet me at this address.” Arthur writes it down. “Ask for Arthur Kirkland at the desk. I shall do an indepth study of people in this culture.”





	

Antonio leans his head back and places the contact in his eye before doing the same with the other side. He huffs softly and blinks a few times before ringing his now purple eyes with dark black eyeliner. He smiles at himself when he backs up and turns to Gilbert. “What do you think?” He asks excitedly. Gilbert turns to him and huffs. 

“I think it’s fucking unfair that you get to dye your hair lilac and I get to scream in pain for trying.” Gilbert responds and sets down his eyeliner. “I think it looks cute, but it would be better if you fluffed your hair a bit more. Your curls aren’t as pronounced today, it’s a shame.” Gilbert pouts at him. “Oh… you should wear your new lip piercings. That would really complete the look. Shit… We’re gonna be late…” He looks at the time then gets back to desperately lining his eyes. 

Antonio puts gel on his hands and fluffs up his hair a bit more. “Alright.” He washes his hands and pushes his phone and wallet into his pockets. “We can’t be late again. They said if I missed my appointment time they’d give it away.” He grabs his keys and smirks at Gilbert before heading out to his motorcycle. Gilbert follows him, locking the door on his way out then gets on behind Antonio, holding onto him tightly. 

“Riding without a helmet? How dangerous Toni.” He teases, nuzzling into his back. Antonio laughs softly and blushes lightly, gripping the handlebars tighter as he speeds up to go faster than the speed limit. He relaxes, loving the way the wind feels on his face. He parks in front of the tattoo parlour and barely waits for Gilbert to get off before he runs inside. 

“I have an appointment with Lovino Vargas!” He exclaims. Feliciano looks up from the book he’s sketching in and giggles softly, setting it down and nodding. 

“Trust me, Toni, I know who you came to see. You always request him when you come.” Feliciano rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He sticks his tongue out and looks down at the nailpolish on his fingers. “Besides, he’s setting up his station for your appointment. Just head back there.” He looks up when Gilbert walks in and lights up. “Can I help you, sir?” He asks, smiling brightly. Gilbert blushes lightly. 

“Ah… Well… I have an appointment with Feliciano Vargas? This is my first time coming to you, but Toni said Feliciano is one of the best artists here, so I made sure I got an appointment with him.” He smirks, getting a hold of himself. He follows Feliciano to the back and smiles happily, winking at Antonio as he walks past. 

“Hey Lovi.” Antonio waves at him as he steps in. The Italian is pulling out an unopened package with a needle in it. He glances up and nods at Antonio. “What we discussed last time, please.” He pulls off his jacket then his shirt, laying on his chest on the table. Lovino nods, pulling up the picture and sketching it on Antonio’s back. It takes up nearly the Spaniard’s entire back. It’s gonna look great, he’s sure of it. 

“This is gonna take a while, Toni. Go look at it, tell me if you like it.” Antonio gets up at the order and uses two mirrors to look at the sketch. A smile quickly crawls across his face as he sees the gorgeous intertwining roses and carnations. He nods a bit, laying back down. 

“I love it. I want the flowers to all be blood red, but the stems should be black. The lace I want done in white. The beading in black, red, or white. Whichever you think would look best.” Antonio smiles at Lovino. The Italian nods at him and prepares the colours. 

“And the writing? You said in white, right?” He reads the writing off to Antonio and how it’s spelled. “Did I get that right? I know Spanish and Italian are close, but I don’t want to get it wrong.” He repeats how he spelled it when asked then smiles in relief when he finds he got it right. “Alright, you can put your headphones in now. In about an hour I’ll be done with the outlining. After that, we’ll see how your skin is doing, but I more than likely won’t be able to do this all today.” He says. When Antonio puts in his headphones he gets to work on tattooing. True to his word, it only takes about an hour to outline the whole thing, and by the end of it Antonio is gasping softly in pain. 

“Shit… It always hurts worse than I remember. Can’t we just do the colouring today? It would be more convenient.” Antonio gives Lovino puppy eyes. The Italian huffs softly and looks at the Spaniard before looking back down at the tattoo. “Yeah, your skin looks like it’s fine. I’ll start on the colouring, but I’m not doing the shading for a little while. It’ll look better if I wait a couple weeks then do it, alright? Take a small break, then we’ll get started again.” He tosses out the need he was using and starts to clean up when Antonio gets off and walks out of the room. He comes into the front room and sees his friend, Francis, talking to someone Antonio has never met before. 

“Hola Francis!” He says and smiles brightly. The blond looks up at him and smiles softly, waving at him. He looks down at the Brit. 

“Bonjour Toni. Let’s see how it’s going so far.” Francis twirls his finger at Antonio, ignoring the stunned look on Arthur’s face. The Brit’s face is neon red, even after Antonio has turned, showing his back to them. “Oh it looks wonderful! Lovino is so talented!” He gushes and pats Antonio’s shoulder. “We’re here because Arthur wanted to arrange an appointment with Lovino.” He gestures to Arthur. Antonio turns around and smiles brightly, holding out a hand to shake. Arthur takes it hesitantly. 

“Excuse me… Excuse me but is that a nipple piercing? Didn’t that hurt? You’re absolutely covered in tattoos!” He looks up at the Spaniard’s face then gasps, coughing when he chokes on it. “You have purple eyes?” He manages through wheezes. Antonio chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

“They’re contacts.” Antonio smiles. “You’re not used to this, are you?” He tilts his head a bit and looks at Francis. 

“He’s a… well… He’s a nerd, Toni. He mentioned wanting to get a tattoo so I brought him here.” Antonio nods at the explanation and then looks down at Arthur once more. Arthur blushes and clears his throat. 

“Very well… I must learn more about this kind of thing. You’re to meet me at this address.” Arthur writes it down. “Ask for Arthur Kirkland at the desk. I shall do an indepth study of people in this culture.” Arthur says, looking up into Antonio’s eyes again. Antonio looks over his entire face and chuckles softly, nodding. He gets caught up on the blond’s freckles, but soon enough he is pulling himself out of it to speak with Arthur. 

“That sounds great. It’s a date.” He hums and leaves the room to let Lovino finish tattooing him, putting his headphones in and thinking about how cute Arthur is.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Punk


End file.
